


Train to Stuttgart

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 11:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12210747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Susie and Toto are sat in different train carriages on a journey to an event. Susie misses Toto.





	Train to Stuttgart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Historygeek12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/gifts).



> This is for Historygeek who I wanted to make smile. <3 
> 
> Title actually comes from a horror movie (big surprise from me there!) Train To Busan and I thought it would be humorous for me to use it. There are no actual zombies in this fic but imagining Toto Wolff as a zombie fighter is too funny XD
> 
> There's a reference to a popular 90s character in this fic so try to guess it ;)

“…..And her Grandson, he’s got the manners of a goat. I mean, he doesn’t even say please or thank you! Honestly this generation is a disgrace.” The loud bossy tone of the lady next to her made Susie want to jump out of the train carriage.

Instead of doing that, however, Susie just nods and smiles politely.

She was travelling by train to an event. She was supposed to be with Toto but he had a first class ticket and she was stuck in economy. She was sad she couldn’t sit next to her husband.

She takes out her phone and texts him.

_Miss you :(_

The reply is instant.

_Miss you too. Sorry about this._

_Not your fault._ Susie texts back.

Toto doesn’t reply and Susie sighs and puts her phone away, knowing she will have to listen to this old woman drone on and on….

The little old woman is certainly opinionated and is now on the delightful subject of today’s teenagers.

She’s just going into a rant about the youth who hang around bus shelters when she feels a tap on her shoulder.

She turns around and sees a man smiling politely at her.

“Excuse me. I’m sorry. I have a first class seat but my wife is sat here, I was wondering if you would like to swap with me?” He asks.

The little old lady (who’s name was Hyacinth, Susie had found out) looked at him greedily.

“A first class seat? How wonderful. Yes I will take it quite happily!” She beams and moves away from her seat.

“Thank you.” The man says kindly as he sits next to Susie.

The little old lady rushes off and Susie smiles at the man. “Hello, Mr Wolff.”

Toto grins happily at her. “Hello.”

“That was kind of you.” She smiles, resting her head on his shoulder.

“I didn’t want you to be alone.” He admits gently.

She smiles up at him and rubs his arm. “This is true love.” She muses.

“How do you know that?” Toto asks, kissing her head.

“Well, true love is giving up a seat with leg room to go sit with their wife.” She smiles at him, gesturing to where Toto’s legs were cramped up to the next seat.

“Worth it.” He grins. “Do you want to know why I think this is true love?”

“Why?” She asks, gently taking his hand.

“Because when I look at you, I see our whole future.” He replies softly.

Susie’s eyes softened and she looks at him with eyes full of love. “So do I.”

“What do you see?” He asks, softly rubbing her hand with his thumb.

“A child, a big house filled with noise..maybe a cat.” She smiles.

“That sounds perfect.” He whispers.

“What is your vision?” She asks.

“About the same. But maybe two kids, a girl and and boy and possibly a dog.”

“A cat!” She pouts at him.

“Fine.” He chuckles. “A cat then. A big house in Switzerland. I could teach the kids to fish.”

“We could go on walks with them. They can learn to kart. Annoy Lewis and Nico.” She smirks.

“I could hire them to drive for the team!” Toto says with a chuckle and Susie laughs happily with him.

“It’s a nice future.” Susie says, looking up at him with serious eyes.

“I plan to make it happen.” Toto says gently. “How about you?”

“I do.” She says simply with a grin, kissing him lovingly.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
